30 Minutes
by dragon of mist
Summary: songfic. 30 minutes by TATU. quite honestly, it's a very sad song, at least i think so. mm....i'mma have to say Tobixoc, although it's really Madara...so yea...mm...i've been very dead-ish lately, so i'm killing people in stories


Out of sight, out of mind

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Out of time to decide_

_Do we run? Should I hide?_

_For the rest of my life?_

_Can we fly? Do I stay?_

_We could lose, we could fail_

_And the moment it takes_

_To make plans, or mistakes_

Her father had put her up to this proposal. The only way the family could get any money is if she were married off to him. They were told the clan was a strong one, and the leader was a match for the first Hokage. She had planned to run away, but was dragged along anyway. In half an hour they were to be wed. She was being dressed in the fanciest silks; her hair was being done in the most intricate way.

**He paced the room. The council was always nagging at him to get a wife. A wealthy man had come along and asked that he marry her daughter. They spoke briefly. She was beautiful, but very quiet. Large hazel eyes and flowing brunette hair were perfect matches for her tanned face. He was told she was in fact a Kunoichi, but was put into silence in a recent battle. Both of her teammates were killed in front of her, but she masked her emotions. The attackers paralyzed her and tortured her until her voice just stopped working. Why would people do such things to someone who looked like she couldn't harm a fly? He would find out soon enough.**

_30 minutes, the blink of an eye_

_30 minutes to alter our lives_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes to whisper your name_

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 minutes for bliss, 30 lies_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

The priest started the wedding. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She'd never met this man. She was asleep when he'd seen her in the caravan. Her mother assured her that she could access her weapons in case of attack. She walked up the aisle, inwardly hating the arranged marriage she was forced into. Her sisters would make better wives and mothers than she would. She saw him for the first time just then. Tall, muscular build; her father said he would be best for her. She sensed an eminent danger in the room, and it made her visibly uneasy. Unbeknownst to her mother, she'd slipped on her ANBU uniform underneath the first kimono. Three more were on top, but she knew how to slip all four off from different undercover missions.

**Watching her, he'd caught onto another chakra signature. The possibility that **_**this**_** was making her uneasy crept into his mind. Then he saw the intruder. He was slowly creeping behind her, as if ready to pounce and claim her life. Watching the intruder he was ready to attack, he almost didn't notice that his bride-to-be had simultaneously whipped a needle from her hair and held it at the man's neck all the while taking off the kimonos. It was a simple blink to everyone else. She was walking, then suddenly facing backwards with her kimonos piled about her feet and holding a needle to a man's neck, clad in her ANBU uniform. He aided her in an instant. The room around them was thrown into panic. People rushed around, some screaming, others trying to calm everyone.**

_**In a matter of time, three more intruders were revealed, the priest included. Never once had she let her guard down. He fought off the two she wasn't fighting. She analyzed his movements to find the best way to fight with him. One of the enemies had faked dying, and planned to stab him whilst he was throwing a kick to another enemy. The man's bride snuck under his leg and stabbed his heart before he could get to his main target. Her groom thanked her briefly before blocking a knife thrown at her neck. While the enemies regained themselves, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife to get it done, and it came to a part where they both needed to say 'I do', but that plan was soon forgotten. His wife had been stabbed through by a new enemy, and she had a few minutes left to live.**_

**He held her to him, having just killed all the other enemies. It was the slowest thirty minutes of his life. As he held her, he asked her, "Would you be mine?" Her eyes beginning to glaze over, it was difficult to breathe.**

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye_

_30 minutes to alter our lives_

_30 minutes to make up my mind_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_30 minutes to whisper your name_

_30 minutes to shoulder the blame_

_30 minutes for bliss, 30 lies_

_30 minutes to finally decide_

_To decide_

_To decide, to decide, to decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

_To decide_

With her last bits of energy, she mouthed 'yea'.


End file.
